<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>One Summer | Suna Rintarou by 1800angst</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152557">One Summer | Suna Rintarou</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800angst/pseuds/1800angst'>1800angst</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Angst, F/M, Mention of Death, Plot Twist, Romance, Sexual Content, Summer, Summer Romance, Violence, beach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:29:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/1800angst/pseuds/1800angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Having to leave your hometown, you go on vacation for the summer. While on this vacation you become curious as to why you actually came all this way for vacation and on your path, you meet Suna.<br/>-<br/>there is a playlist on both Soundcloud and Spotify for this story! (1800angst is my Soundcloud | Spotify is awarejohnson)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Suna Rintarou/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stared out the window, my eyes fixed on the buildings as we passed. Has something ever happened to you that was just so bad, you had to go on a vacation? I have. Well — I am.</p><p>We've been on the road for about a day, now an hour away from the beach. Occasionally we'd stop to eat, get snacks, or use the bathroom. It was just me and my sister with my nephew and niece.</p><p>Headphones are a good thing to carry when you have two screaming kids in the backseat.</p><p>I'm hoping this vacation is good for me. This vacation is giving me a chance to be more outgoing. If I could push myself, perhaps I could make friends.</p><p>When they kicked me out of school, everybody quit talking to me. So for the past year, I've kept to myself.</p><p>At first, it was really hard, but then you have to learn to deal with it and move on with life. You can't force people to stay in your life when they don't want to.</p><p>-</p><p>"Y/n..." I heard. "hey." this time I was pushed against the door, forcing my eyes open. Emica looked at me. "we're here." Looking up at the clock, I groaned and leaned my head back. We got here late, meaning it was too late to do anything.</p><p>I shouldn't complain, though. It could also be a plus. Being able to get up early enough to explore.</p><p>I've never left my hometown. So, I was excited to see if Shirahama was as great as everybody said. Opening my door, I got out and stretched when my feet hit the pavement. "I already took our stuff, so you can just go down there. I'm taking the kids to the snow cone stand, want one?"</p><p>Glancing over, there sat a small little concession.</p><p>"Uh — no. Thanks," Emica then threw me the key to the beach house. It was closer to the water, meaning I could step outside and get a good view of the beach itself.</p><p>Walking down the pathway, I pushed the door open and walked inside. It was beautiful and clean. But right now, I wanted to lay down.</p><p>-</p><p>I must've passed out last night because the next thing I knew, the sun was beaming through the white curtains into the room.</p><p>The bed was comfy at least and I slept well. So far, Shirahama was amazing, despite not doing anything big yet. All I've done is sleep, that should count for something.</p><p>Getting dressed in more comfortable clothes, I headed into the living room to see if Emica was awake. "Hey, sleep well?" she was cooking breakfast. "you passed out early."</p><p>"Yeah. Did you?" I quizzed. I mean after driving for so long, how could one not be tired. "Yeah. After I got the kids to sleep, I was out," Today I would finally be able to take a look around and see things for myself. Maybe even take a few pictures here and there, so I can look back on it later in life.</p><p>After a long day of unpacking, the sun began to go down, giving me a great chance to go explore. That way it wouldn't be too hot. "I'm stepping out. Text me if you need anything," Emica nodded at me, sending a smile quickly after. I was feeling good about myself.</p><p>I wore a nice outfit, comfortable enough for the heat outside. Taking some money, I put it in my pocket before going out. The hot Shirahama air hit me in the face and I began to sweat almost instantly.</p><p>The sky was clear, the sun setting behind the water, giving the sunset a beautiful color mixed with red and orange.</p><p>Looking down by the water, I noticed a bonfire going, people playing volleyball as they laughed. This is what I wanted, to put myself out there. And I did just that. Walking down the pathway, my sandals hit the sand and I began to walk around.</p><p>"Come on!" a girl shouted, watching as a boy got ready to serve the ball. Clearly, they didn't notice my presence. I guess I would always just be invisible to people. Who was I kidding, nobody ever notices me.</p><p>The boy hit the ball and then my eyes squeezed shut, seeing as something landed right in front of me. The ball. Oh no. <em>No</em>. Here comes the anxiety.</p><p>I don't know what to do. Do I pick it up and throw it back at them? Or would they come and get it? Possibly they'd get mad If I just left it there — "Sorry about that," a different boy from the one you saw earlier appeared in front of me. "It's fine," I almost stumbled over my words as I met his pale eyes.</p><p>He ran a hand through his hair as he picked up the ball and I felt my heart pumping faster. "I'm Suna Rintarou," he pushed the ball against his side and held it there, holding out his free hand.</p><p>"Throw the ball back if you're not gonna play!" the same girl screamed. He rolled his eyes and handed it to you. "Here, just toss it back to them. I hope I didn't hit you." taking the ball, I lightly tossed it over, the girl staring at me weirdly as she shook her head.</p><p>I also shook my head, and I avoided his eyes. "No. I'm okay, thanks," just as I went to turn away, he pulled on my arm. His grip was soft, so he wouldn't hurt me. "do you want to hang out with us?"</p><p>I looked back over at the girl playing with their other friends before shaking my head. The girl obviously thought I was weird, I don't see myself fitting in with them anyway. "Thanks, but I think I'm just going to explore," Suna grabbed me again, stopping me from going forward. The way he touched me made my heart flutter and I hated it. "Sorry." he apologized, releasing his grip. "allow me to accompany you. I need to get away from them anyway."</p><p>A smile came to my face. Somebody was actually noticing me. It was a good feeling. Something I never wanted to go away. "Yeah. That'd be great...I'm a vacation and have no idea where to go," Suna smiled at me. "I know just the places,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something about the way he said it brought butterflies to my stomach. He tilted his head, gesturing for me to follow. "You're not gonna say bye to your friends?" Suna turned around, walking backward. "Let me just be honest here," he began. "they're not my friends. I'm on vacation as well and they're the only people I met. And now I have you, right?"</p><p>My face heated up. "Yeah. Most definitely," we walked up a hill before coming to a complete stop. "Over there we have food and refreshments" he pointed over to a few shacks. "here, we have the alcohol  — <em>my favorite</em>," I scanned the hut he pointed at. "and then last of all, snowcones."</p><p>I didn't know what to say to him. Something cool sounded good, though. Perhaps a snowcone? "Are the snowcones good? Something cold sounds refreshing..." I trailed off, watching as he turned to face me. "Amazing, but are you sure? Alcohol is good too," he must've been of age to drink. "I'm only seventeen. I turn eighteen soon, though," I confessed to him, scared to scare him away.</p><p>If he were older, then he would leave me alone and I loved his company. "Well, I barely just turned nineteen. I just know a guy that works there," thankfully, that's situated.</p><p>Having only met him like five minutes ago, I wanted to have him around all the time. There was just something about him that made me feel drawn to him. "Snowcones is okay," I clarified. Suna nodded his head, walking forward. Following him, I looked out to the water. Hopefully tomorrow, I could find time to at least go stand in it. I wanted to know what everyone talked so much about.</p><p>Besides, I had never been to the beach before. "Two large snowcones, what flavor you want?" Suna turned to me, his hand landing on top of the counter. "Hit me with a rainbow, and I can pay for my own," then I began to reach into my pocket, pulling out the money I had in my pocket.</p><p>"On me," what I've learned from Suna so far was that he was very generous. I didn't want to protest so I just sat back and watched as he ordered, but the man eyed me instead, before making the snowcones. "you haven't told me your name."</p><p>"Uh, right — <em>sorry</em>. It's Y/n," Suna quirked a brow. "Y/n, hm?" I nod slowly</p><p>When he tilted his head back, the guy came up and set the snowcones on the counter. "Thank you," Suna and I said to the man in unison, grabbing the snowcones. "I think Y/n is a beautiful name," again, my face heated up.</p><p>"Thanks," I looked over at some kids that ran by us, as I walked alongside Suna. We strolled to a nearby bench that faced the water. The sun was now gone, the darkness taking over the sky. "Where are you from?" he took the other end up his straw and picked up some of the ice, shoving it in his mouth.</p><p>Clearing my throat, I leaned back. "I am from Towada," Suna nodded his head. "Nice. Do you like it there?"</p><p>I nod at his question. "Yeah, it's small. And the people there are friendly. The food is great too,"</p><p>"Why'd you travel so far? Isn't there a few beaches nearby your town? I'm sure it would have been cheaper as well," I liked the way he could keep a conversation going. It seemed he wanted to genuinely wanted to talk to me. "Yeah, but I'm not too sure why we came this far. It was rushed. My sister didn't really want to explain to me — she just said, we're going on vacation and here I am,"</p><p>The day we left was the day Emica had planned this. I didn't even know what was happening when she woke me up. She already had my bags packed too, which was odd but I ignored it for the simple fact, I wanted to come. Before I give too much information away, I decided to quiz him. "So — where are <em>you </em>from?" he swallowed the shaved ice in his mouth before replying.</p><p>"Aichi Prefecture," Suna smiled. "I fucking love that place."</p><p>We sat there in silence, watching as the group of friends still played volleyball. The wind blew, the fresh summer freeze hitting your skin. "How long are you here for?"</p><p>"Until the end of summer. I do online school, so probably until August," Suna looked at me. "I'm glad I graduated last year. School was too much for me,"</p><p>I nodded along. It wasn't a lot now that I did online school. I didn't even have to do the work — at least I didn't until they threatened to take me off the program. And when he mentioned graduating, my heart began to ache. I don't think I'll ever be able to graduate, sadly. "But I'm glad you're gonna be here for a while. It's given me and you something to do while we're here, right?"</p><p>"It does," I agreed. We finished up our snowcones, him walking me back to the beach house in the end. I had been dreading this moment since we had first started talking. All good things do come to an end eventually. "Thanks for walking me," he smiled, per usual. "It's no problem. Just wanted to make sure you got back safely," again, he was very generous.</p><p>A gentleman even. I turned, wrapping my hand around the doorknob before he spoke again. "See you tomorrow?" my stomach flipped. "Yeah," I tried to hide the smile on my face, making me turn around. "Goodnight Suna,"</p><p>"Goodnight, Y/n," he took a step back and sent you a quick casual wave.</p><p>Walking inside, my sister laid on the couch, reading a book. "Meet anybody?" she put the book down against her chest. "I did," without saying any more, I went down to my room, falling back onto the bed. This feeling in my chest — I had never felt it before. It was amazing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>does anybody wanna add me on Roblox? I like to play escape shiratorizawa so if anyone wanna play (DevilInPink420), hit me up lol. also a new chapter to my eren fic is up, check it out and updates with this won't be as fast as it seems. this is simply prewritten</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today I woke up and ate breakfast. Now I played with the kids. We were all going down to the beach today and the kids wouldn't shut up about it.</p><p>Which is understandable.</p><p>When my eyes opened this morning my first thought was if I'd actually see Suna again. I wanted to do more exploring. Maybe even walk around upfront to the hotels and find something to do up there.</p><p>"Can you help me get kids dressed in their swimming suits?" Emica came into the living room, holding a bag of beach items. Suddenly I wanted to ask her why we really came last minute — but did I want to know? I was just so curious. "Yeah, can I ask you a question?"</p><p>She nodded her head, coming toward us. "Why did we really come? We never last-minute plan anything, so I thought it was unusual for us..." I noticed that Emica tensed up. "I've had it planned for a while, just never said anything," Emica replied. It was clearly a lie. But she was lying for a reason so I didn't push it further. As she handed me clothes to change Aika, she cleared her throat. "anyway, while we're down here...we need to find you a doctor."</p><p>"Seriously? No. I'm fine," I shook my head at her words. She was crazy if she thought I was going to the doctor for my checkups while on vacation. Not gonna do it. "You have to —"</p><p>I cut her off with a loud scoff. "I don't care. I'm not doing it. Just drop it," nothing was said after that, which I was thankful for. After we got the kids dressed, we gathered our things, dressed ourselves, and got ready to head out.</p><p>"Does everybody have everything?" Emica turned around, checking things off in her head as she looked at the bags. "let's go."</p><p>I opened the door and looked up, meeting those beautiful pale eyes of his. Suna. The kids ran out to the pathway, leaving my sister to shut the door. "I'll catch up," I said, watching as she walked off. She's pretty pissed at me. It'll be a bit until she says anything to me again.</p><p>"Hey," Suna grinned, looking at the bag in my hand. "I didn't mean to interrupt—"</p><p>"You weren't — you didn't. What're you doing here?" that was a stupid question to ask, but I didn't know what else to say to him. He makes me nervous. "We agreed to see each other today," If I was being honest, I didn't think he'd come back around. If he knew what was wrong with me, then I'd probably never see him again. "or did I hear that wrong?"</p><p>I began to walk forward. "Uh — you heard right. I just...didn't think you'd come back," Suna walked by my side, shoving his hands in his shorts pockets. "Why wouldn't I?"</p><p>"People think I'm weird. Or even annoying," I watched as he leaned his head back. The sun was bright and it made him close his eyes, tilting his head forward. "Well, I guess I'll find out. Considering you're gonna be here for the summer and so am I, we'll be spending a lot of time together,"</p><p>There goes my heart again. Beating as if it was about to burst. Again I didn't know what to say. We turned and smiled at each other. "Well, do you want to explore more?" I nodded my head. "Let's do it,"</p><p>-</p><p>"Now this is nice," Suna waves his hand out in front of him. "best view on this beach."</p><p>He wasn't wrong. There was a beautiful sight ahead of us. It was something I thought I'd never be able to experience in my lifetime. After talking about what we wanted to eat, we agreed on pizza and took it up to the roof of his hotel he was staying at.</p><p>We sat in silence and ate, it was gratifying. And Suna was an amazing person from what I've learned. I just wished I wouldn't have been here to have met him. After I leave, I'll probably never see him again. That wasn't even the saddest part.</p><p>He's the only person I have met that doesn't know who I truly am, allowing me to feel normal and free. "This pizza is really good," I told him, finishing off my last piece. It was pretty filling. "I don't eat pizza too often, but I could eat this all day."</p><p>Suna grinned over at me, my lips curving into a smile when I noticed. "I'm glad you like it. Is there anything you'd like to do tonight?"</p><p>"Not really, no. You can choose," he then stood up, nodding as he did so. "Okay, let's see," as he thought about it, I continued to stare out at the view in front of us.</p><p>It wasn't until now, I realized how high up we actually were, but I tried not to think too hard on it since we were about to leave anyway. "Tonight, let's keep it simple. Just a simple stroll in the water?"</p><p>"Oh yes! I haven't been out into the water yet,"</p><p>Suna waited for me before walking to the door, opening it up for me to go first. "And so the journey begins," he says as I walked past him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>shorter chapter, but...hope you enjoyed this chapter! much love to you all</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stood in the water and Suna watched me. “It feels amazing,” I smiled, kicking my foot forward which causes a splash. Suna pulled his shirt off and walked out beside me, staring off out into the water. When I looked over, I couldn’t help but notice he had a tattoo of a ghost in the middle of his chest.</p><p>“Can you swim?” he asked me and I shook my head in response, looking away from him. “do you trust me to teach you?”</p><p>Swallowing the lump that formed in my throat, I shook my head again. It’s not like I didn’t want to learn, I did. But the thought was just very scary to me.</p><p>And if he was going to teach me, that meant that we’d have to go further out into the water, and on the way here, I saw the pictures of the things that were in this water. Very scary things. I even saw an article on Sharks showing up closer to the shore, which only scared you further.</p><p>“I want to learn...I do, but the thought is just scary to me,” you say and he nods, sighing and staring at you. “It’ll be fun,” Suna was really trying to get me to go. But I couldn’t figure out if I actually trusted him. I just met him after all. But he’s the best thing that’s happened to you since you got here. “Okay,” I decided to give in and he cheered. “Great!”</p><p>I smile at him and he walks further before coming to a stop, glancing back and holding his hand out. “Don’t let go,” for a brief moment, I stared at him before finally taking his hand.</p><p>He took us out further in and before I knew it, we were way further out into the water than I expected. “You okay?” he asks and I nod in response, looking around. It didn’t help that it was almost night either.</p><p>“Okay, first lay on your back,” a bit confused, I turned and began to fall back. To help me, Suna put his hand on the bottom half of my back and his other hand rested just below my neck. “and now relax.”</p><p>The sky was beautiful. A mixture of pink and orange. “You okay?” he asked and I clear my throat, nodding. “Yeah,”</p><p>“Close your eyes,” he says and I go to shake my head and he smiles. “I know, just...trust me, I got you.”</p><p>I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. It felt like I was floating. It was nice. And I was comfortable. If I was able to, I’d probably fall asleep right here. Suna let go of me and I jumped up. “Suna!” I freaked out but he grabbed me again, holding me steady. “Sorry,” he was quick to apologize.</p><p>“You let go of me,” I say. “I know, I’m sorry, but you were comfortable. I didn’t think you’d feel me letting go of you,” Suna laughed softly, but I didn’t think it was funny. “wanna see something?” he asked suddenly.</p><p>“Sure,” I reply and look back at the shoreline, seeing kids running together. A splash made me turn back, seeing that Suna was now gone. I tried looking under the water, but it was getting darker by the minute, making it harder. “Suna?” you call out.</p><p>Another sigh left my lips and I waited patiently for him to come back up. But a minute had passed and he still hadn’t come back up. Surely, Suna knew what he was doing, right?</p><p>After another minute had passed. “Suna, I swear,” the panic of him drowning crossed my mind and I felt my breathing quicken. Turning around quickly, I began to swim back to the shoreline. There was no way I could go look for him myself, and I couldn’t swim either. I’ll just go get help.</p><p>Something grabbed my foot, pulling on me slightly and I let out a short scream before realizing it was actually Suna himself. “Suna!” his face appeared and he turned you around. “Sorry, did I scare you?”</p><p>I was frustrated and so I turned around from him and continued to the sand, walking and grabbing what I had. “Wait, I’m sorry, I just wanted to show you that I could stay under the water for so long,” he sighed, following after you. “I just thought you drowned,” I told him.</p><p>“Wait,” he said, his arm wrapping around me and pulling me toward him. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking clearly,” I stopped and his chest rested against my back before he turned me around. “it was pretty cool though, right?”</p><p>Staring at him, I couldn’t help but end up smiling as he began to do the same. “Yeah, it was pretty cool,” I answered. “Is it bad that I want to kiss you?”</p><p>It was then I realized how close we were and my face heated up. “Is it too soon? Or…” his eyes searched mine for an answer before I finally gave him one. “I know we haven’t known each other long but I really want to.”</p><p>Nodding slowly, he smiled and then began to lean into me. I had never kissed anybody before, but kissing shouldn’t be too hard right? His soft lips met mine and he grabbed the side of my face.</p><p>I felt like I was melting under his touch, I had to pull away from him. “That was nice,” I mumble, looking down at my feet. “my first kiss.”</p><p>“Your first kiss? Nobody has kissed you before? I’m a very lucky man,” Suna said as he took a step back. The kiss almost didn’t feel real, but it was good. A feeling I wanted to feel again. I didn’t want to come off as desperate, so I left it alone. “I should get going,” I said and he sighed, looking up at the sky, seeing the stars.</p><p>“Want me to walk you?” he asked and I nodded in response. “Thank you, Suna,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been so long since I've updated this, I'm so sorry. but I cant wait for things to dive in further. It's still unknown how many chapters there will be but I don't think it will go past 30. when I find out, I'll update you guys</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>